ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Duel of the Fates
Story John is laying down in the middle of the plains, with the capital city visible in the distance. He is looking at the sky, thinking about the Queen’s plan. The scene shifts to aboard the ship, where Padmé was speaking to the group around a map. Padmé: Once we gather all the citizens who are still free, we’ll storm the city in several small groups. We’ll find the Viceroy, and capture them, ending the conflict. Meanwhile, several small ships will leave the base, and destroy the Droid control station above the planet. Panaka: It’s a good plan, M’lady. However, you forget about all of the Droids in the city. Padmé: That is why we are going to spread a rumor about the famous hero John Smith is approaching the city, and will strike at 1:30. John: Why would John strike the city? Padmé: To save innocent lives. John: Ooh, that’s good. Though I don’t like you leading the attack. Tetrax: That’s why my team will be accompanying her. She’ll be safe, no problem. Padmé: Your Majesty is counting on all of you to do your best. Let’s go. The scene shifts back to John, who pulls out a pocket watch. John: One o’clock. (He closes the pocket watch, a thought occuring to him.) Azmuth should've put in a clock on this watch. Oh, well. Time to become visible. John turns into Echo Echo, and multiplies into an army of clones. Soon, an army of Droids tanks approach. Out of the tanks, an army of Droids are released. The tanks open fire, and the Droids charge forward. The Echo Echoes charge forward, firing sonic screams as he goes. End Scene Padmé, Tetrax, Whip, Panaka and the other soldiers sneak through the city. They are soon spotted by Droids, and they open fire. They make their way to the flight hanger, pilots getting into one-man ships. The ships take off into the air. Padmé: Quickly! Let’s go! (The group moves forward, when a figure in a black cloak appears. He removes the cloak, in an all black outfit. He was a black and red skinned man with several horns going around his head.) Panaka: Move out of the way, now! The man walks forward, getting in their way. Panaka and the guards open fire at him, but a force field activates automatically, surrounding him. The man is unharmed by the attacks. The man raises his left hand, revealing a gauntlet. He charges a laser, and fires it at Padmé. Tetrax moves in front of her, forming crystals on his hands, reflecting the attack. The man doesn’t flinch, instead raising his right hand. The gauntlet charges a shot. Tetrax: Have to do better than that. (The man fires a sonic blast from the gauntlet. Tetrax raises his arms, and the sonic blast hit his crystal covered hands. The crystals break, and the sonic blast hits and destroys Tetrax’s head. He falls limp to the ground.) Padmé: Tetrax! (The man raises his left hand again, pointing it at Padmé. Then, he turns, raising his right hand and firing a sonic blast. The attack collides with another sound based attack, and Echo Echo flies in, landing in between the man and Padmé. Echo Echo: Go! I’ve got this. (Echo Echo multiplies, and the clones charge in. The man dodges a sonic scream, and a clone flies at him. The man punches the clone, destroying it. Padmé and the others run off. The other clones charge the man, and he destroys them all.) Man: You made me lose my target. Echo Echo: Who are you? I want to know who killed my friend. Man: It’s Maul. The Petrosapien’s death was nothing personal. He got in my way. Maul fires a sonic blast at Echo Echo, and Echo Echo takes it, being unaffected. Echo Echo: Ha! Sound doesn’t work on me! Maul appears in front of him, and kicks Echo Echo, sending him into the air. Echo Echo shifts to Humungousaur, and lands, stomping into the ground. The ground shakes, and Maul loses his balance. He looks up, and sees Humungousaur charging him. Humungousaur swings his fist, and Maul jumps off the fist, and goes over Humungousaur. He flips and kicks Humungousaur in the back, causing him to stumble forward. Humungousaur swings his tail at Maul, it growing spikes. Maul dodges the spikes, and catches the tail. He then pulls on the tail, spinning him and turning him around. Maul jumps, and punches Humungousaur in the face, and he goes flying. He hits a steel door, breaking it down. Humungousaur: Ugh. That guy’s strong. (He looks around.) This must be the Palace Reactor. It’s huge. (Maul charge him, and kicks Humungousaur again, forcing him further into the reactor. Maul raises his left hand, firing a laser. Humungousaur shifts to Chromastone, absorbing the attack.) Chromastone: You’ll have to do better than that. (Chromastone fires an ultraviolet ray at Maul. The force field activates without Maul doing anything, and the attack is negated.) Okay. That’s interesting. (Maul fires a sonic blast, and Chromastone takes to the air, dodging. He fires more ultraviolet rays, all of them being stopped by the force field. Chromastone flies up to the next level, and Maul jumps, landing on a path. Chromastone lands.) Energy attacks won’t work. (Chromastone shifts to Rath.) Rath: RATH! LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN’ MAUL! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR KILLING TETRAX! AND THEN YOU’RE GOING TO PAY COLD, HARD CASH! Rath charges in, and punches Maul, sending him flying across the walkway. Maul recovers, and sees Rath closing in. Maul charges him, jumping and spin kicking Rath in the head. Rath then grabs Maul, and throws him into an exhaust shaft. Maul goes all the way in. Maul gets up, and Rath was charging on all four, and he pounces. Maul rolls back to dodge, going further down into the shaft. Maul gets all the way in, into a circular room with a hole in the floor. Rath jumps and goes to punch Maul, and Maul flips out of the way, landing on the other side of the hole. Rath: LOOKS LIKE THE RATH HAS GOT THE MAUL CORNERED! Rath shifts to Armodrillo, and puts his hands on the ground, pumping his jackhammers. The entire room begins to shake, and Maul gets a surprised expression on it. He fires a laser at Armodrillo, who stops and punches the laser. Maul charges and jumps, trying to get over Armodrillo. Armodrillo swings his arm, hitting Maul, sending him flying to the ceiling. He hits it, and falls, unconscious, down the hole. Armodrillo: I’ve avenged you, Tetrax. (Armodrillo reverts, and John leaves.) Maul wakes up, still falling down the shaft. He sees the floor approaching fast, and presses a button on his belt. The force field activates, and it hits the ground, stopping him, jerking his body. The force field then deactivates, and Maul hits the ground. He gets up, and limps off. End Scene Padmé, Panaka, Whip and the other guards blast their way through Droids. They make it to a throne room. Inside, there were two Neimoidian, one with red eyes in an orange outfit, one with red eyes and a black outfit. Black Neimoidian: What? You! Padmé: Hello Rune Haako. (She turns to the other one.) Hello Viceroy Nute Gunray. Gunray: Why hello, Your Majesty. Padmé: Today, we now will compose a new treaty, where you surrender. (The others point their weapons at them.) Characters *John Smith *Padmé *Tetrax (death) *Whip *Captain Panaka Villains *Trade Federation **Viceroy Nute Gunray (Leader villain) **Rune Haako **Battle Droids **Maul (main villain) Aliens *Echo Echo *Humungousaur *Chromastone *Rath *Armodrillo Trivia *Tetrax being killed is an allusion to Qui-Gon Jinn being killed by Maul *While the Trade Federation is defeated, Maul survives and escapes. *Padmé is hinted to be the Queen. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Naboo Arc